


Tomorrows that came

by harmony_pond



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Blindfolds, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Punishment, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Video Cameras, honorific use, sex on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony_pond/pseuds/harmony_pond
Summary: You have disobeyed the rules you were given and now must pay the price.
Kudos: 22





	Tomorrows that came

**Author's Note:**

> The poem that Kenma recites is "On Pain" by Kahlil Gibran

The contractual talks had happened the day you moved in. Kenma had sat you down and explained all that he expected of you as his submissive and gave you a week to make your decision if you wanted it to be only in the bedroom or if it would be entirely. Until that point, it had only been when you came to his apartment for the weekends.  _ Were you ready to move to the next step?  _

One week later you were able to provide him with a compromise. For the first six months everything would be reserved for the playroom or the bedroom with one weekend of you serving him in any capacity once a month. After that you would revisit adding an additional weekend for the next six months. It all seemed so proper and  _ unromantic  _ but this is what Kenma insisted on. In his words “I don’t want to see you get hurt by something that  **I** did. I want to be sure that you know what you are agreeing to. I want to be sure that I know what your limits are. That way I can protect you as you serve me.” His voice was so impassioned that it brought tears to your eyes.

The fact that you had learned of the contracts and limits from your work, he didn’t care about that. He walked you through each step making sure each of you were on the same page. Some limits you thought you had, they had disappeared with the trust that you had with Kenma and some you had never even thought of appeared on your list. It had been an eye opening experience to have someone caring for you and setting rules. You had set your own rules but now they were  **his** rules. On one hand you were happy to have him caring for you, but at times it seems overbearing, during those times you liked to push back a little. Usually all it took was a look to get you to settle back down. There was only one rule that a look never settled. His main rule was to never achieve an orgasm without him either aware beforehand or him not there. 

You had become accustomed to being called pudding every time you turned around. You had asked him a number of times why exactly he called you that. “Because you are the sweetest dessert I’ve ever had.” Your days together looked monotonous to those outside of your dynamic but to you, it was comforting. Between your work at the club and Kenma’s as a tattoo artist you were able to quit your office job when you moved in with him. The hours that you kept meant that your evenings were apart a lot of the times, but the days were what you looked forward to. With both of you working into the late nights you were able to enjoy the sunrise each morning together. Rising in the afternoons took some getting used to but after a few weeks your body was already accustomed to it. Of course it never hurt that Kenma would wake you in such delicious ways. 

It had gotten to almost at the end of the first six months that you two had been living together and everything had been going smoothly so far but you could feel something building up in you. You couldn’t tell if it was from being comfortable in his presence or something else but today you were feeling left out a little bit. Twice a week Kenma took time to do some streaming, and today you were feeling a little left out from it. Every time you peeked into his office he’d glance up at you with a smile but that was it. This time his stream happened to coincide with your day off and you were feeling antsy. Your body was feeling heavy and needy, but you didn’t want to disturb him so you peeked in one last time to hear him detailing the boss fight  **again** . You could hear the hard edge in his soft voice, even see the tension around his eyes, and all it did was make your already pooling desire rise higher.  _ He’s distracted for now, maybe I can _ . You shook your head and closed the door quietly before heading to the bedroom,  _ maybe a nap will help. _

After undressing and folding your clothes at the end of the bed you slid in between the crisp sheets. You almost moaned at the feeling of the sheets on your skin. Your body was feverish and aching. The torment was coming from between your legs and you just needed a little relief. You were keeping one ear open listening closely just in case you heard him coming. You knew what you were about to do was going to break the rules that you had agreed to,  _ whether or not you wanted to get caught was the question. _

One hand cupped your breast, pinching and rolling your nipple between thumb and index finger, the other hand slipped down between your folds to circle your clit. The moisture already pooling between your legs made things already slick. Your body was already throbbing just from thinking of possibly being caught. It wasn’t long before your hips were bucking up against your hand as you slid two fingers inside and curled upwards. You had to make this as quick as possible, just anything to ease the aching you were feeling. Your head was thrown back to arch your back up as your breaths started coming in panting waves. You heard a soft click as the door opened but there was no stopping the wave of your orgasm as your eyes met his leonine golden eyes. He stared at you for a moment and watched as you started to come down from your orgasm. “Pudding, you know what you’ve done right? You know that you will be punished right?” Tears sprung up in your eyes as he simply turned away and closed the door. 

You laid there for a moment taking shuddering breaths that had your body heaving in an effort not to break down in tears. You listened intently to the sound of him walking back to his office, the way the chair rolled across the floor and the creaking of him sitting back down. It all seemed so loud in your ears as you shook while standing. It wasn’t even a question before you walked out of the room and into his office. Opening and closing the door quietly, his eyes shot to your form as you sat on the pillow that you had carried with you. Your back was up against the wall sitting as straight as you could, with your hands resting in your lap. You could feel his eyes on you as you sat there. The weight of his stare was a boulder in your chest. The fact that he was still not saying anything to you was what was hard on you. You could feel the vibration in your chest as your tears fell silently down your cheeks, and yet he still said nothing. You had no idea how much longer that he was going to be streaming but you were determined to sit here until he was done. 

You watched as the sky got darker and darker until he finally turned to you. “Pudding, I’m hungry, please fix us some dinner, and do not get dressed.” You looked to him but he had already turned away from you and back to his game. You weren’t sure if you were supposed to respond so you moved to standing and opened the door quietly to prepare dinner. “Pudding, aren’t you forgetting your response?” You turned back to him as his back was still to you. “Yes Sir, I’ll let you know when dinner is ready.” 

  
  


Your movements were slow and precise as you started preparing a simple meal of club sandwiches with a bowl of tomato soup with it. Once it was ready, you knocked on his door to let him know the meal was ready and sat back down at the table to wait for him. He sat down across from you before saying anything. “Pudding, set your plate and bowl next to mine and take your place at my knees. You will not eat unless I feed it to you, you will not speak until I require a response. Do you understand me?” His golden eyes looked at your tear streaked face as you took a heaving breath before whispering a soft “Yes Sir.” He tapped his chin, before continuing, “Oh no pudding, I think you’ve been quiet enough, speak up.” Your voice was cracking softly as you spoke up once again, louder for him. “Yes Sir.” 

For the rest of the meal for each bite that he took, he then fed you a bite. “Do I not give you what you need pudding? No, don't respond, I’m just thinking out loud here.” It seemed to take hours for him to finish his meal. “Now pudding go wash up the dishes and meet me in the office please.” He moved with a precision that startled you. The clink of the dishes as you washed them made your heart jump with each sound. They seemed to be over quicker than you expected and then it was time to face the music. 

In the short time you had taken to follow his instruction he had rearranged his office so that his chair was now pushed back up against the wall with a towel sitting on it. The camera was pointed directly on the chair and music was playing softly in the background. “Pudding, you know what you’ve done and you know that you will be punished, yes?” You nodded at him though your eyes were wide at looking at the camera in almost fear. “Now pudding, you consented to me recording you for some times like this. However this time, due to your actions, I need to hear from you if you consent to allowing me to stream this to the club. I’ve already contacted the owner and your face will not be shown, but if you agree to this, your punishment will be shown into the club tomorrow evening.” His eyes met yours as he waited for an answer. 

Your heart leapt into your chest at the thought of it. Your hands were shaking and your knees were weak before you took a halting breath. “Yes Sir, I consent.” 

You could see the change come over him as his shoulders got straighter, his hands spread out as he walked toward you. His hands grabbed onto your wrists and guided you to his chair. Once you were settled in place ropes were wrapped around your wrists to hold you in place. “Now pudding, you’ve been quiet, and it got you in trouble didn’t it? Tonight, you will not hold in a single moan, or whimper or scream that I pull from your body. Do you understand me?” At first you nodded until he raised an eyebrow and you spoke up “Yes Sir, it has gotten me in trouble. I did not speak up about being in need and kept quiet trying to hide what I was doing.” He nodded at your voice speaking up.

“That is correct pudding, now spread your legs and place them on either side of the chair. If you bring those legs together you will be punished further. Now since you felt you were in need of orgasms, how many do you think you can take before you pass out?” Your eyes went wide at his words, your eyes darkened with desire as your teeth bit at your bottom lip as he stepped back. “Now pudding,” as he pulled a scrap of cloth out of his pocket and moved in closer to you, “This will help obscure your face and allow you to focus on what you are feeling rather than seeing.” His hands tied the black cloth around your eyes until you could only see dim shapes in the room.

You could hear him walking around the room and feel the loss of heat from him being near you. Small clicks of things moving, and the small hum of electricity as the camera clicked on were what you seemed to focus on. The sound of the door opening as he walked away sent your heart into your throat. Even though you had worked on it and you knew that he was coming back it still induced a small sense of panic that you had to breathe through. It was only moments before he was back and his hands rested on your thighs, his thumbs pressing into the sensitive skin there causing you to gasp. One hand gripped at your ankle and brushed his thumb over the pulse in your leg. His voice was that whisper soft that always calmed you as he started speaking once again. 

_ And a woman spoke, saying, Tell us of Pain. _

_ And he said: _

_ Your pain is the breaking of the shell that encloses _

_ your understanding. _

You did what you did in search of being punished whether or not you admit it. Today you will find the pain of being punished may outweigh the crime. His hand gripped your ankle tighter until it was just to the point of bruising causing you to whimper and lift your hips involuntarily. 

_ Even as the stone of the fruit must break, that its _

_ heart may stand in the sun, so must you know _

_ pain. _

_ And could you keep your heart in wonder at the daily _

_ miracles of your life, your pain would not seem _

_ less wondrous than your joy; _

His hand kept moving until his fingers nestled into your folds brushing and dipping inside your sex curling his fingers upwards and pressing against that bundle of nerves that always sent you flying. The slick of your moisture pooling between your legs in mere moments. Your hips were moving faster as your panting breathes, mewling whimpers were already coming faster than you expected it to happen. “That’s it pudding, find the joy through my touch.” His fingers pulled out of you leaving you feeling empty on the edge as you started with a small scream of frustration. “Yes pudding, you caused me pain by not following my rules. Now you will have that pain of frustration as well.” 

_ And you would accept the seasons of your heart, _

_ even as you have always accepted the seasons _

_ that pass over your fields. _

_ And you would watch with serenity through the _

_ winters of your grief. _

“The pain that you caused me by disobeying was a rip to my heart. I have tried to give you what you need. You have to speak up to what you want, if you don’t I can’t give you what you need.” Your voice broke free finally. “Please Sir, please I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t mean to be disappointing.” His fingers slid back inside you pressing against those nerves again, his thumb was circling your clit as his other hand reached up to grip at the back of your neck pulling your head up to face the ceiling. The audible gasp of pain from your throat and the swallow down your throat was exactly what he wanted to see and hear. “That’s it pudding, let me hear you, let me see you.” He ripped the blindfold from your eyes as spoke. His leonine eyes looked into yours as his fingers curled again and again inside you bringing you over the edge. Your orgasm splashed over his hand as he stared into your soul. 

_ Much of your pain is self-chosen, _

_ It is the bitter potion by which the physician within _

_ you heals your sick self. _

_ Therefore trust the physician, and drink his remedy _

_ in silence and tranquility: _

“You chose this my love, you chose this pain by disobeying me. Now you will keep going and you will feel the pain of these orgasms until you cannot take it anymore.” Your voice was already keening high and wailing. Your hips were rolling up as best as they could with your legs spread wide. “You will heal yourself by submitting to me, by obeying and being your true self.” 

Before your orgasm subsided he slipped a vibrator against your clit causing you to scream for more. “Yes pudding, don’t be afraid to let me hear you. Tell me what you need with your voice, let me help you heal yourself.” 

_ For his hand, though heavy and hard, is guided by _

_ the tender hand of the Unseen, _

_ And the cup he brings, though it burn your lips, has _

_ been fashioned of the clay which the Potter has _

_ moistened with His own sacred tears. _

  
  


“My hand will shape you and make you, should you let me. You will be reborn as  **MINE** .” His fingers curled again around you as his lips found yours and swallowed your screams into his mouth. Your hips were dancing against his hand. Your orgasm was never ending against his hand. 

“You are the clay that I will shape if you let me. Submit to me pudding and I will mold you and shape you in the ways you agree to.” 

He pulled his fingers from your body and placed a gentle kiss to your cheek, kissing away the tears that were there. He knelt before you and undid the ties around your wrists rubbing at the reddened marks there. “Thank you pudding, thank you for trusting in me.” He stood quickly and moved to turn off the camera. Reaching back to you to hold your hand as you stood. His arm wrapped around your shoulders and guided you to the bathroom. The tub was filled with steaming water as he laid you back in it. 

His lean fingers dug into your scalp as you soaked into the heat to let your body relax. “But Sir, what about your pleasure? Aren’t you in pain now, by not giving you my orgasm it’s one more small punishment that you must endure until I’m ready to give it to you.” You nodded with a sad smile. “So these are the tomorrows that we will have? These are the tomorrows we’ve started?” He chuckled softly and kissed the top of your head. “Yes pudding these are our tomorrows, our years and our happiness. Never hold your pain from me and I will help you with it no matter what.” 


End file.
